Purple Rain
by xNomii
Summary: SM/ASP - The last thing he needed, was yet another thing that made him different than the crowd. But that was exactly what he got. Because being half-Veela is exactly what every teenage boy wants. Especially when it means becoming obsessed with Albus Potter. Written in second person perspective.
1. Purple Rain

**Title:** Purple Rain  
**Author:** xNomii  
**Summary: **SM/ASP - The last thing he needed, was yet another thing that made him different than the crowd. But that was exactly what he got. Because being half-Veela is exactly what every teenage boy wants. Written in third person perspective.  
**Rating:** M  
**Word count**: 10.001 words total, posted in three parts around 3300 words  
**Pairing: **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter  
**Contains: **One Veela Scorpius, slash, explicit sex scenes, an inappropriate amount of fluff  
**Beta:** Shira Lansys  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and no money is being made with this. Title credits go to Prince. Credits for the lyrics also go to Prince!  
**  
A/N: **I really enjoyed writing it, I hope you all will enjoy reading it just as much! This fic is complete, and I think I will post it over a few days, there will be three parts! I really like to hear what people think about it, and if any of you have any fics you think I will like (I read any slash pairings, really) then please tell me in either a PM or a review! It doesn't matter if it's your own story, I will gladly read that too!

* * *

_I never met to cause you any sorrow  
I never meant to cause you any pain  
I only wanted one time to see you laughing  
I only wanna see you laughing in the purple rain_

* * *

**Purple Rain**

* * *

You don't believe them when they tell you. You already are an outcast, stranger than the rest, being looked down upon. The last thing you need is another thing that makes you different than the crowd.

You tell them they are lying. You tell them they are wrong. And then you run.

You stay away for a long time, and as the days pass you start to see that they had been telling you nothing but the truth. The desire to find someone is getting bigger, the need to be held, kissed, loved is stronger than it had ever been before.

You don't know much about Veela. You never knew your mother had a Veela parent. You're confused and lost and you don't know how to handle this.

You stay at the Malfoy beach house. You know your parents know you are there, because a House Elf pops in to serve you an hour after you arrive. You're glad they let you be. You stay there for three weeks, and then you return.

Your mother gives you a book, but you don't read it. She says she wrote something in the front, but you don't read that either. You think that maybe if you pretend you're not a Veela, others won't realize either. It's not like you are planning on telling them. You wrap the book in a sweater, put it in your trunk and don't think about it again.

One week later, you find yourself on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Your mother has her arms around you, telling you it will be a fine year. And your father is looking around like a nervous animal.

When your mother releases you, and you´ve said goodbye to your father, you head off towards the train. You´re feeling dread and fear you are extremely nervous. But then your eyes find _him _in a crowd of people, and all those feelings leave your body.

You stare until he disappears. The moment he does all the feelings of fear return, increased by a tenfold. You know you´re fucked.

The train ride is torture. You sit alone in a compartment; which isn't strange; you do spend all your time alone after all. Your muscles are quivering, your eyes screwed shut and your fingers are pulling at your clothing. You don't even notice.

You´re still not convinced about what your parents told you. You are still keen on pretending that if you pretend it isn´t there, it will go away.

But when you catch sight of _him _on the platform, everything seems to make sense.

You're terrified.

You have no friends; he has tons. You're a Slytherin; he's a Gryffindor. You're a Malfoy; he's a Potter. You can't believe fate could be so cruel to you. You can't believe that it did not think your life was hard enough yet.

You can feel tears prickling in your eyes, but you refuse to let them fall. Malfoys don't cry, you tell yourself.

"Anything off the trolley dear?"

Her voice startles you. You shake your head and she's gone. You're alone again.

* * *

You skip the feast. It's because you're not hungry, you tell yourself. Even though you know the real reason perfectly well. You have no idea if you'll be able to contain yourself the minute you come face to face with Albus Potter again.

Instead you curl up in your bed, curtains closed.

You've never really talked to Albus. You know who he is, he knows who you are- you mostly have the same classes. But you've never really _talked_.

You don't know what to do now. You want to tell yourself that you'll have to get over him, but you know that's not a possibility.

You know, but you still can't accept it. Because there's no way Albus Potter wants you.

The tears that prickled your eyes before now find their way out, just because you can't get over the fact that this is just so unfair. At this moment you don't care about the ridiculous amount of self-pity you feel for yourself. You just wish that everything would go back to normal.

* * *

You skip breakfast too; you're hungry now, but you need more time. You need time to convince yourself it's nothing.

You don't like Albus Potter, just like he is never going to like you. You just imagined it, you tell yourself over and over again.

It's time for your first lesson, one you share with Albus; you can't avoid seeing him any longer. You told yourself it was nothing so many times, that you almost started to believe it. _Almost. _But the minute you see him again, all your effort flies out the window.

You don't understand what you feel, and why it has never been there before. But you know it's there, and you can't deny it.

You just don't understand.

* * *

You're walking towards the library. It's only the third day of school, but already you dislike the Slytherin common room. People don't acknowledge you. You know this, but when you're in the common room, it becomes painfully obvious. When you're in the library, and no one talks to you, you can at least pretend it's because people want to study.

It's something you're very good at. Pretending.

Someone knocks into you, which isn't unusual. The vivid tingles that boil your blood however, are. The sincere apology that you hear when you look up into bright green eyes is something unexpected as well.

People don't apologize to you. Especially not Gryffindors named Albus Potter.

"Didn't see you there," he informs you, smiling brightly, and then he's gone. The intense need that you feel to bring one of those smiles to his face by something you did surprises you.

You're also afraid your heart might leap from your chest any second now.

This is madness, you tell yourself. But you know perfectly well there's nothing you can do to stop this. The only thing that's stopping you from leaping on top of Albus right now is the fact he doesn't reciprocate your feelings.

You know that much.

* * *

You wake up in the middle of the night, your skin is soaked in sweat, your sheets are bundled around your feet and your chest is heaving. It wasn't a nightmare that woke you, not this time.

You can't stop yourself, you don't even try. Your hand trails down your body, your touch lingering on your own skin before you struggle to push down your boxers and you apply firm and much wanted pressure around your throbbing arousal.

A strangled moan finds its way past your lips as your hand starts moving. All you can see is dark hair, sun kissed skin and vibrant emerald green eyes. His name is ringing in your ears as you get closer and closer to the brink.

You manage to cast a silencing spell with your free hand just before a loud moan fills the air around you.

"_Albus_!" you cry out just before you spill hot liquid all over your hand. You severely doubt that anything will go back to normal.

* * *

He is sitting next to you. You don't know why, but he asked you if the seat beside you was taken, you shook your head and he just sat down.

You've been sitting alone for years, and you don't mind. But now he's sitting next to you. You can't concentrate on the lesson any more, not when he's so close you can smell him. If you would just stretch out your hand, just a little, you'd be able to feel him too.

"I never know when he really means it, or if he's just joking," he says suddenly, eying the Professor who's standing in front of the classroom, and your eyes widen when you realize that it's you he's talking to.

"I mean, he laughs about everything he says, how am I supposed to know if he just finds muggles hilarious, or if all he's telling us is just a joke!" Albus continues in a hushed whisper, he turned his head to look at you.

You nod quickly in agreement. "I think he's just one of those types that thinks everything he says is funny and needs to laugh about it to make sure everyone knows what he thinks," you hear yourself blabber, you want to bang your head into the wall when you realize all that is coming out of your mouth is nonsense, but when a smile forms on Albus' face, the desire to do it disappears and leaves you feeling proud.

You managed to make him smile.

* * *

You're hiding in the stands. You feel like a stalker, but that doesn't stop you from coming.

His hair is mussed, his cheeks are flushed and his muggle shirt is soaked with sweat. It clings to his chest and back like a second skin, and shows off his defined muscles. He can't see you from where you are hiding, you know that. But you're scared he will notice you.

You still can't look away.

* * *

You're on your way to the library because he asked you if you'd like to work together on the essay you had to write for Transfiguration. It wasn't like you could do anything else than nod.

He's already there, sitting at a table in the back, and after you've taken a deep breath you join him. You contemplate taking a seat across from him, but realize that means you'll have to look at him the entire time, so you opt for the seat next to him instead. He greets you cheerfully.

"I'm not that good at Transfiguration, but if I remember correctly, you're brilliant at it," he says, and your eyes widen. Not because he's wrong, but because he's right. You just don't know how he knows.

"Would you like my help then?" you hear yourself ask. A grin spread on Albus' face and he nods. You curse the fact his teeth are this white, _too_ white.

You get to work, the two of you don't talk much, unless it's related to Transfiguration, but you don't mind. Then Albus leans close to look at the page of the book in front of you, and his hand falls on your knee.

You wait for him retreat, but he never does.

Instead the hand starts moving, up and down, you doubt he knows what he's doing, but you can't get yourself to speak. The contact burns like fire, starting right under Albus' hand and spreading through your body at breakneck speed.

The fingers are on the inside of your thigh now, and the hand is slowly moving upwards. Your eyes are focussed on the book in front of you in such an intense glare, you're afraid you're going to light it on fire.

It's so close, it's almost there. And then it's gone.

Someone on a table near yours decides it is time to go. Their chair scrapes over the floor, drawing a harsh sound to break the silence. And also the spell that had enchanted Albus Potter. He looks like he has no idea what possessed him to do what he did. You take pity, and stand up before he can apologize.

"It's getting late, I think I should go back," you say. You don't know why, but the look of relief that takes over his features at this makes you feel terrible.

"You're right. It was nice studying with you Scorpius," he says, giving you another one of his brilliant smiles, probably because he realized that you aren´t going to mention what happened. The relieved expression disappears.

"It was nice studying with you too," you say quickly before making your way to the exit.

* * *

He sits next to you again during the next few Muggle Studies lesson. He's pretending nothing ever happened, and you find yourself doing the same.

He's not touching you, in fact, it looks like he's taking extra caution not to touch you. You tell yourself you're imagining that, but secretly you know it's true.

The Professor tells you the lesson's over, and you get up to gather your books. You're stopped in your tracks however when you feel a warm hand curl around your upper arm. The tingles that dance through your body immediately give away the identity of the person who is touching you.

You nearly whimper at the loss when the hand falls away just as quickly as it came.

"Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

His voice startles you, it's the first time he's spoken in two weeks. He never said a word, neither of you did. You couldn't decide if the silence was out of place or not, after all, it wasn't like you talked that much before. You do know, however, that when you hear his voice again, you missed it.

"What?" you ask, afraid you heard him wrong. He pulls on the collar of his robes and your eyes fixate on the pale skin of his neck before he speaks again, you quickly snap your head upwards.

"This weekend, it's a Hogsmeade weekend. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me, as uhm, as a _date_?" he asks you, his voice uncertain. Your heart is nearly leaping out of your chest in excitement.

"I'd love to," you answer quickly, you're surprised you didn't stutter.

"Great, I'll meet you outside at one?" he asks and you nod quickly.

A bright grin forms on Albus' face, and you feel your heart swell. He grabs his bag and strides past you, but before he goes he turns around. "See you tomorrow Scorpius!"

You decide you really like it when he says your name.

* * *

You're first to arrive. You lean against the wall and watch as everyone leaves, but Albus isn't there yet. You wait. When you check your watch it tells you that the other boy is five minutes late.

Suddenly you're afraid that it had all been a set up, that he was just kidding, and that he's not coming at all.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my shoes!" a panting voice from your left says. You turn around and see a red faced Albus standing there. His hair is messed up even more than usual and you find yourself with the great desire to reach out and flatten it.

"It's okay, I was a bit late as well," you lie quickly.

"I thought I'd left them at the end of my bed, but somehow they were under my dorm mate's bed. I honestly have no idea how they ended up there. I'm sorry I kept you waiting," he blabbered on, and if you minded before, everything has disappeared now.

"Really, it's okay," you repeat and Albus grins brightly.

Then he does something you weren't expecting, he grabs your hand and starts walking. Your eyes widen slightly in shock, and he needs to tug on your arm before you realize you're supposed to move your feet as well.

"I thought we could go to a few shops first, and then get a bite at the Three Broomsticks? My treat, of course," he says, and you just nod. He could have told you that you would spend the entire day staring at a tree and you still would have thought it was a marvellous idea.

"Great," he says, and he pulls you along. Your first stop is Honeydukes. You've always liked that shop, because like your father, you have a bit of a sweet tooth. You pick out your favourite chocolate bar but, before you can pay for it, Albus nicks in from your hand and darts towards the counter.

"I can pay for it myself," you tell him quickly, but he just shakes his head.

"You can, but you won't. Don't argue with me," he tells you, and you feel your cheeks colour. He pays for the chocolate and hands it to you. You snap it in half and offer him the biggest piece. He grabs the smallest one from your other hand instead.

You can feel yourself smile, a goofy smile that won´t disappear.

The next shop you go to is Zonko's, you spend quite some time there, but that's mostly because Albus wants to look at their new collection of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. You don't mind; you enjoy watching him browse through the items.

You also visit Tomes and Scrolls, Dervish and Banges and Dogweed and Deathcap- that last one purely because you need new toad's eyes for your potion kit. The shop smells and the man behind the counter is creepy. You both burst into laughter when you leave the shop.

"Merlin, I thought he was going to throw something at you when you said you only had a galleon to pay with," Albus chuckles, and you chuckle with him.

"I was scared his head would explode when you nearly knocked over those pots filled with dried fairy wings," you add in, and then you both start laughing again. You never would have guessed that it would be so easy. But it is.

"Come on, it's getting late; if we don't go for dinner now, we won't be back in time," he tells you, and you head towards the Three Broomsticks.

He asks for a table in the back, which you get. You tell him you'll split the bill no matter what he says, he just laughs and waves his hand. Somehow you know you'll end up with him paying.

You order pasta, he orders a sandwich. You don't talk much while you eat, but you find that you don't need to. The silence is just as comfortable as a conversation. You decide you don't want a dessert because you feel like your stomach is going to explode. Albus laughs when you tell him this and he asks Madam Abbot for the cheque.

He pays, just like you thought he would. You try to convince him to let you pay for half, but he doesn't listen. After he pays, he reaches for your hand and pulls you from your chair.

"We have to go back," he tells you, and you nod pitifully. You don't want to part yet. He doesn't seem to notice your sullen expression and you start walking back to the castle. You reach it so much sooner than you desire.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your common room," he says, still not letting go of your hand. It makes you feel warm inside.

"You don't ha-" you start.

"I want to," he finishes for you.

You walk at a lazy pace, but the Slytherin common room is coming closer and you know it. You can see the entrance now, and the sullen look you managed to wipe off your face quickly finds its way back.

"We're here," you say, but when you start to pull away your hand from where they're entwined, a sharp tug pulls you towards Albus. He's now so close you can feel his breath on your face. You close your eyes.

His lips are soft against yours, it's not a wild kiss, it's not anything like you've seen some of the kids in the Slyhterin common room do. It's still perfect. It's soft and warm and absolutely perfect. His lips are pliant and fit against yours like puzzle pieces; your cheek is hot against the palm of his hand. And then he pulls away.

"I really had fun with you today," he whispers, his breath still wafting over your face. He smells like melons and you wonder if there were melons in his sandwich.

"Me too," you choke out, still absolutely shaken by the fact Albus Potter kissed you. He grins and lets go.

"Goodnight Scorpius," he tells you, and then he walks away.

Oh yeah, you decide. You _definitely_ like it when he says your name.

* * *

It's impossible to see who looks more surprised when Albus sits down next to you at the Slytherin table. It's a tie between the Gryffindors, the teachers, your own housemates and of course, yourself. Albus seems to find this terribly amusing; his grin widens when his hand slips into yours.

"I had to ask you something," he says happily, grabbing a piece of toast which he starts to nibble on. You just stare.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch with me today?" he asks you; you're actually surprised at how nervous he looks.

"But, we, it's not a Hogsmeade weekend.. It's not even weekend!" you stammer, and his nervousness makes place for a grin.

"Oh leave that to me! You'll come then?" he asks again, and you nod. You have no idea what he is planning on doing, but you find that you don't care. "Wonderful, meet me in the Great Hall at two!" he tells you, and then he leans close and pecks you on the mouth.

It's very short, and even less of a kiss than the night before, but everyone sees. Your breath hitches in your throat, Albus just smiles, slips off the bench and trots back to the Gryffindor table.

You stare at the wall with a dazed expression on your face, breakfast long forgotten.

* * *

**That was the first part, I hoped you guys liked it enough to alert and wait for the second part that will be put up in a few days! Reviews are, of course, always lovely as well!**


	2. Make You Feel My Love

**Oh my goodness guys, all those reviews made me so happy! I'm really glad people like it! Here's the second part! And the third one will follow over the next few days! I hope you guys like this still! Credit for the song go to the lovely Adele!**

* * *

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
__But I will never do you wrong  
__I've known it from the moment that we've met  
__No doubt in my mind about where you belong  
__I'd go hungry  
__I'd go black and blue  
__I'd go crawling down the avenue  
__I'd go the end of the earth for you  
__To make you feel my love_

* * *

**Make You Feel My Love**

* * *

He's leaning against the staircase when you arrive, a basket on the ground next to him. He smiles when he sees you, and you smile back.

"We're going outside," he informs you, and you notice the red fabric that's slung over his shoulder.

"Where did you get all those things?" you ask, unable to stop yourself from doing so. You eye the basket and the fabric again. He just laughs.

"I borrowed the basket from Lily, the house-elves gave me the food and _this_," he lifted the red fabric, "is one of the curtains of the first year dorm room. I took it down so we could use it-" You can't help but chuckle at the insanity of it all.

"Come on," he says, and he walks towards the door. You quickly follow. It's you who grabs his hand this time, and he doesn't seem to mind. His hands are rougher than yours, probably from all the time he spends on his broom.

You don't know where he plans on going, but you don't ask. When you're nearly at the edge of the black lake, he stops and places the basket on the ground.

"Good?" he asks, and you nod as he places the red curtain on the ground.

You sit down as he grabs the basket again and then takes a seat next to you. He pulls out two glasses which he thrusts into your hands before removing a glass bottle with a bright orange coloured liquid inside. You recognize it immediately.

"Orange juice?" you ask, a little surprised. It is too light to be pumpkin juice, you know that, but it is a much more popular drink. You also detest it.

"You never touch the pumpkin juice, I thought you might like this better," he tells you, his cheeks colouring. When you realize that this means he has been watching you, just like you watch him, your own face heats up as well.

You hold out both glasses and give him a grateful smile, he fills both steadily, spilling only a little of the liquid on the back of your hand.

You place both glasses on top of the basket so you can remove the traces of orange juice from your hand, but before you can do so, Albus grabs it and brings it to his mouth. Your breath hitches as his tongue darts out to lick everything off.

When he lets go of your hand, your face is flaming, he just grins.

Albus crawls closer and places a soft kiss on your lips. You note he faintly tastes like orange juice. And melons. He pulls back and locks your gazes, as if asking for permission to kiss again. Your lips form a smile and your hand slips into his dark hair.

"Okay?" he asks.

"Yes," you tell him softly.

A few seconds is all it takes before your lips are locked again.

It's lingering and slow and even more perfect than before. There is no hurry, no need to breath, no need to stop. You end up on your back, Albus is hovering over you and his hands are placed on either side of your head. Your hands are tangled in his hair.

His mouth opens and pulls in your lower lip; the small suction leaves you whimpering. Albus seems pleased by this. The next moment his tongue slides over your lip and then it's in your mouth and meets with your own.

Shudders of delight rush through your body in a way you've never experienced before. You both moan, the sound muffled by each other's lips.

You end up kissing your entire free time away. The basket remains filled with every item Albus decided to bring.

* * *

After Muggle Studies, Albus takes you to the Gryffindor common room. It's just as red as the Slytherin common room is green. It's much like you expected, but still a bit different.

His head is leaning on your leg as he is sprawled over the couch, lying on his back. You feel a bit out of place. You can feel certain gazes burning holes in the back of your head, but you try your best to ignore it.

"What muggle profession can be compared to the Aurors?" Albus asks you, his homework resting on his knees, the homework you already finished in class.

"If you paid attention in class, you'd know," you say while rolling your eyes. He grins.

"I was busy," he informs you.

"Busy with what?"

"Staring at you," he says with a smirk, and yet again you feel your face heat up. You hate how he can draw that reaction out of you so easily.

"Policeman," you mutter.

"What?"

"The muggle profession that can be compared to the aurors. Policemen," you repeat.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Albus?" you ask quietly. His hands are playing with your hair as you lean back against his chest and one arm is wrapped around your waist. He's leaning against the large oak tree behind you.

"Yes?" he asks. You can hear curiosity in his voice.

"Are we," you begin, before falling silent again. You're nervous, what if he gives you the answer you don't want to hear? You swallow before speaking again. You have to know. "Are we dating?" you whisper nervously.

He laughs. You pout.

"To me, we've been dating since our first kiss, you moron. I thought you knew that?" he says, still laughing.

"Well, you've never said it out loud!" you argue, lip still jutted out in a pouting manner. You don't add the fact you thought the same thing. You just weren't sure.

"Will you be my boyfriend Scorpius?" he then asks you, and you nod quickly.

"Wonderful," he says before tipping your head back and kissing you. You feel giddy.

* * *

"Merlin Scorpius, do you always have to doubt everything!" Albus hisses, closing the book he had in front of him with a thud as he looks up to meet your gaze.

"How was I supposed to know they weren't being sarcastic, it's not like they've ever been nice to me before!" you hiss back, glaring furiously.

"You're such a nitwit! They were just asking you if you wanted to join them to study for Transfiguration, there's nothing suspicious about that!" Albus replies, his voice drops when the librarian glares at him.

"Well I didn't know that!" you cry, forgetting you're in a library for a moment. The librarian gives you a vicious glare again.

"You should stop being so paranoid!" Albus tells you angrily. "You always think the worst of everything. It´s maddening!"

You haven't fought before.

"Just leave me alone!" you growl.

"Maybe I'll do just that!" he growls back.

He storms out, and you turn back to your book. The anger that's raging through your body makes it impossible for you to actually read what it says.

* * *

"I'm sorry," he whispers two days later.

"I'm sorry too," you reply.

* * *

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Albus asks. You're in Muggle studies. You try to pay attention, you really do, but Albus is so much more interesting than the lecture about muggle vehicles the Professor is momentarily giving.

"I don't know. Father and Mother are going to France to visit my Grandparents on Mother's side. I'm allowed to come, but I haven't decided yet," you tell him. You don't like France, nor your Grandparents, and you know your father hates them too. He just doesn't say it out loud.

Albus stares at you for a moment. "Would you like to come spend Christmas with me?" he blurts out, catching you by surprise. Your eyes widen when you realize he's serious.

"Wouldn't your family mind?"

Albus rolls his eyes and reaches for your hand under the table. The Professor is now pacing through the room, talking passionately about the differences between the sounds cars and motorcycles make.

"Of course they wouldn't mind. And I would really like having you there," he tells you.

You smile nervously. "If you're sure," he nods. "I will have to ask my parents," he nods again. "I'd like to spend Christmas with you then," you finish, the grin he gives you nearly makes up for the nervousness you feel.

* * *

"What if they don't like me?" you question. You're sitting together on the Hogwarts Express. The compartment is empty besides you two.

"They'll like you," Albus says calmly, propping up his feet on the table attached to the wall next to the bench.

"How do you know that!" you cry out nervously.

"They're my family. I like you, don't I? I like you a lot. And they will too, just trust me," he tells you, and you feel yourself calm slightly. You do trust him. You trust him more than is probably appropriate.

He wraps his arm around your shoulder and pulls you closer, your head nuzzles into his neck. The warmth that envelops you takes away the last of your worries. You crane your neck to place a kiss on Albus' lips, but then just before you reach them, the door to the compartment opens.

"Are you going to be doing that the entire Holiday?" a voice you don't immediately recognize says playfully. You lift your head and recognize the girl by her fiery red hair. You've seen her before, but you've never really talked.

"Like you're one to talk, Lily, When you have one of your boyfriends over, it's hard to say how you find time to breathe," Albus replies to his sister, and you chuckle softly. She huffs and then occupies the bench across from you.

"Don't believe everything he says Scorpius, he's about as dense as they come," she tells you, and you chuckle again. Before you can reply, she's talking again. "Do you play chess? My entire family is absolute pants at it, Albus especially. If I want to beat Uncle Ron some day, I need to practice!" she tells you. You smile.

"I do like a good game of chess. Father and I often play," you tell her.

"You shouldn't have told her that," Albus moans beside you. "Now she'll be bugging you to play with her the entire Holiday. Here I thought I'd have you all to myself!" he whines. Both you and Lily start laughing.

* * *

It's the first dinner you have ever had without a family member with you. It is extremely nerve wrecking, but the fact Albus is so close helps slightly. Every so often his fingers brush over your hand and then you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"So, Scorpius, do you have any ideas about what you want to do after school yet?" Mrs Potter asks you. She told you to call her Ginny, but you don't. The woman is a bit hostile towards you, and her wary gaze rests upon you every so often.

"I'd like to be an Unspeakable," you say softly. You've never been very good at reading people, but the slightly approving expression on Mrs Potter's face is so obvious even you are able to pick it up. You immediately know you picked the right answer.

"I'm sure the Ministry will be happy to have you," Mr Potter, who also instructed you to call him Harry, tells you. You can't stop the smile that forms on your face. Mr Potter is easier, less worrisome. Every so often you catch him smiling at you. His smile looks much like Albus', and smiling back is the only thing you're able to do.

The rest of the dinner is not nearly as awkward as you expect it to be.

Albus' brother is much like their mother; he relaxes a little when the conversation topic changes to Quidditch, but not much. You have never tried out for the team, but that doesn't mean you don't like Quidditch. In fact, you're quite good at it. You just don't like the fame and the glory that comes with it.

Lily starts talking about different chess techniques and you realize the dinner almost feels normal.

"We're going to visit Ron and Hermione- Lily is coming with us and James just went back to his apartment," Mrs Potter informs you just after dinner. "Will you boys manage alone?" she asks, and before you can say anything, Albus nods.

"We'll be fine Mum, don't worry. Is there still ice cream in the fridge?" he asks and Mrs Potter nods. She leans close to kiss his forehead and gives you a small smile. You don't miss the wary look on her face, and it makes you feel much like a criminal, even though you try to ignore it.

She turns around and walks back to the kitchen. Albus pulls you closer and presses his warm lips to your temple. "Dad and Lily like you. Mum and James will too, just give them some time," he whispers into your skin. You hum softly to acknowledge him you heard what he said.

You let Albus lead you upstairs after you've said goodbye to his father and sister. You realize this is the first time you two are absolutely alone without the chances of someone walking in on you.

His room is smaller than yours, but you like this room more. Even if the walls _are_ red.

Albus closes the door and surprises you by pressing your body against the hard surface as soon as he closes it. Your lips lock harshly. You kiss until you're both breathless. Your hands are wrapped around his neck; his hands are holding your waist against the door.

"I've been wanting to do that for hours, you've been driving me insane," he growls against your lips. You only whimper in agreement before he claims them again.

He pulls you off the door and steers you towards the bed, You just let it happen. When your knees hit the mattress you let yourself fall back and Albus climbs on top of you.

"Okay?" he asks, and you nod in reply.

His groin rests against yours and you moan, as does he. His lips find their way down your jaw before fastening on the sensitive skin of your neck. You moan loudly. He sucks harder.

"Please," you whisper, unsure what is it that you are begging for. His hips buck into yours and you moan again. You can't stop yourself from throwing your head back against the pillows, offering more of your neck to Albus' questing lips.

His hips grind down again, this time you meet him with a thrust of your own.

It's messy and clumsy and you'll know you have bruises in the morning, but to you it is absolutely perfect. He kisses you again, swallowing your moans and cries while stifling his own into your mouth.

You buck and rub and grind until you both can't take it anymore. You fall first. The fast- cooling wetness is dripping down your legs and soaking your trousers, but you can't find yourself to care. Albus falls limp on top of you as he falls as well, a wet spot forms on the front of his trousers to match your own.

"I'm so glad I finally noticed you at the beginning of this year. I can't believe I never realized before," he murmurs into your ear, and you feel your breathing stop.

"What did you say?" you choke out.

"I can't believe it took me until the beginning of this year to realize I like you," he whispers again.

Then it suddenly made sense to you. You didn't want it to make sense, you want to go back to the place you were before as soon as realization downs on you. But you can't.

He's liked you since the beginning of the school year. Since the beginning of the chances. He doesn't like you; he likes the Veela in you. How could you be foolish enough to think that he'd actually like you? Of course he doesn't. You just enchanted him, and you're still enchanting him now.

You throw him off of you, ignoring the surprised look on his face and his cry of protest. The damp spot of your release is still there, and the substance is dribbling down your legs, but you can't find the concentration to cast a cleaning charm.

"I have to go," you tell him. You don't look at him, at his reaction, you don't even listen to the words he says. You grab your bag in such a hurry, you don't realize the fact one of your sweater falls out with a thud that shouldn't belong to a sweater. You don't notice.

"I'm sorry," you just say, before you storm down the stairs and grab some floo powder with a shaking hand. You step into the fireplace with your back facing the living room. You don't need eyes to see the confused look on Albus' face.

"Malfoy Manor," you call out as you through the floo powder into the fire.

* * *

**Well that was the second part! I hope you liked it just as much as the first!**


	3. Love Was Made For Me And You

**And here is the last part! I hope you guys like it and thank you for sticking with me! I hope to update another story soon! Credit for the lyrics go to Nat King Cole!**

* * *

_L is for the way you look at me_  
_O is for the only one I see_  
_V is very very extraordinary_  
_E is even more than anyone that you adore_  
_And love, is all that I can give to you_

* * *

**Love Was Made For Me And You_  
_**

* * *

_Dearest Scorpius,_

_I know this is all a lot for you to take in, my little Scorpion. I did not wish this upon you for the obvious reasons, I did not want to give you yet another thing that made you different._

_But you must know, this is not something to be afraid of. It is not a curse as much as it is a blessing. I believe that with time you will find that this will change your life for the better. You know that your father and I only wish the best for you. We love you, my son._

_Read this book, it will grant you with knowledge you might see proficient. I hope it will help you the way it helped me._

_Yours truly,  
__Mother_

* * *

Your father came back home from France when the house elves informed him you came to the Manor. You don't think he minds. You only see each other during dinner, the rest of your time you spend in your room.

You know you're sulking; you know you shouldn't, but you can't stop it.

You like him. You thought he liked you. He doesn't.

You feel like throwing stuff at the wall, you feel like yelling at his face, telling him you're allowed to be paranoid about everything when things keep going wrong like this. You feel like punching your Veela ancestors in their faces for causing this.

Instead, you curl up in bed and don't come out unless you're forced to. It's the most unproductive Christmas Holiday you could have imagined.

It doesn't make you feel better at all.

* * *

Thirteen days later your father brings you back to the Express. You never told him what happened, he never asked. You have a feeling he suspects, and when he does, he's often correct. It is just one of those things you don't talk about.

Just like the year before, when you told your parents you had no interest in girls. He listened, he understood and he never asked about it again. You know he doesn't mind; you also know he just doesn't want to know.

Your goodbyes are short but genuine, he hugs you briefly and you can't help but savour the familiar smell of your father's cologne. It makes you feel a little stronger.

You both smile and then you climb into the train. You sit down in the first empty compartment you see. Hoisting your luggage into the racks above the benches isn't easy on your own, but you manage. After six years of practice, you've developed some skill at it.

You grab the book you took to read in the train and sit down in the corner of the compartment. You don't think anyone will join you anytime soon, if at all.

You know you're secretly hoping Albus will show up, you can't help it, no matter how many times you tell yourself it's stupid. You wish you aren't hoping for something that won't happen.

You sigh and turn to the book in your lap, forbidding yourself to look hopefully at the door for the rest of the journey.

The train starts moving but you don't notice. You don't notice the door to your compartment opening either; it isn't until someone clears their throat your head snaps up.

You recognize the red hair immediately.

"Albus asked me to give you this," she says, before holding out a green sweater for you to take, which you do. She nods and then she's gone again, closing the door behind her.

When you realize the sweater you're holding is way too heavy, realization downs on you. Slowly you remove the sleeves and the book you hid there long ago becomes visible. Your breath hitches in your throat when you realize Albus must have found it.

A note is stuck on top of the book, it's yellow and written in a loopy handwriting you recognize immediately.

'_I read it, maybe you should too._'

Your eyes widen and you release the note, which slowly falls back onto your lap. Your hands fall into your lap and stroke over the side of the book. You didn't read it before because you didn't want to admit it, not even to yourself. It's not like you can keep denying now.

You take a deep breath and open the cover for the first time.

Your eyes slide over the pages faster than you could have imagined, and your brain is processing so much more information than it can handle. Yet, you don't stop.

'_Takes away your inhibitions.' _

You turn the pages faster.

'_Only works with attraction already there.'_

Your eyes are wider than you thought they would go.

'_Unwanted attraction can be turned down.'_

You're surprised by this.

'_Allure only works with those who allow it to work.'_

You have to go back three pages because you can't remember what they said about the Allure. You find it quickly and continue reading.

'_Veela blood does not create true love, it only helps you find it.'_

You stop here, unable to continue. You curse yourself for not reading this before. You doubt you have ever felt more stupid than right this very moment.

"Idiot," you murmur to yourself, tossing the book against the wall.

Your brow furrows when a note in the same colour as the one stuck on top of the book falls out. The message written upon it is in the same loopy handwriting which you recognize immediately.

'_Read it then? Meet me tonight at 8 in the Astronomy tower. I'll be waiting.'_

* * *

Merlin, you're nervous. It's fifteen minutes to seven. You decided you are going, of course you're going. There never really was a choice. You're even surprised the desire to see Albus is so big.

You spent the entire holiday doing your very best not to think about him, which you've become very good at. But he found his way back into your mind and he isn't so keen on leaving now. You tried, swiftly, but you've given up.

You can't wait to see him again. To touch and to feel and even taste. You're surprised by the intense longing your body produces as the clock ticks further and your meeting comes closer.

At ten minutes to eight you can't take it anymore and you head towards the Tower. It's not after curfew yet, so there's no need to be careful.

You reach the tower in ten minutes, you contemplate waiting there for five minutes so it won't look like you arrived so early, but you can't wait. And you figure that if Albus catches you waiting at the bottom of the stairs, that will lead to a quite embarrassing situation also.

You storm up the stairs and your hand rests on the doorknob that will lead you outside for multiple seconds before you turn it and push open the door.

You're surprised to see him already there, pacing from left to right. It takes him four seconds to notice you; he stops moving immediately and turns so he's facing you. You stare at each other.

"I'm sorry," you whisper, opening your mouth to say more, but he doesn't let you. His hands grab both sides of your face and he places a hard kiss on your lips.

"I forgive you," he says, and he grins. Then he's kissing you again and your arms are wrapped around his neck and you can't even believe you were able to give this up.

Your entire body tingles as your tongues meet and tangle. His hands rest on your hips and his teeth nip and bite at your lips. "Merlin I missed you," he whispers huskily, walking you back against the wall, trapping you there with his body.

"Missed you too," you whimper before you're kissing once more. Your kisses are all different. Some long and slow, passionate and short, wet kisses, dry kisses, biting kisses and careful kisses. You don't know which you like best. You love them all.

"We need to talk about this," he whispers when you break off, both of you panting for air.

"Not now, please, not now," you tell him, and he nods. "Later," you say, and he nods again before leaning down to kiss and bite and lick at your neck. You feel your knees buckle and hold on tight to Albus' neck so you don't fall.

He places his hands on your thighs and kisses over your jaw until his lips are resting on the skin near your ear. "Jump," he orders, you do so. Your legs wrap around his waist and he presses you further into the walls. Your groin's hot and heavy as they finally make the desired contact.

"Okay?" he asks.

"_Yes_," you confirm immediately.

His lips find yours again and you're kissing, long and slow and _thorough. _It's like he's trying to melt your brains with his tongue and you fear he's succeeding at it.

Your hips grind together on their own accord, you both found the perfect rhythm without really trying. You break the kiss to breath, he immediately attacks your neck again, leaving you whimpering and moaning his name.

His hips grind faster, your breath quickens. You start begging for more, for release, for something that will end the torture your feeling. With one last thrust of Albus' hips you feel him come in his trousers, biting into your shoulder as he does so.

The combined feeling of teeth piercing your skin and the warmth of his orgasm spilling into his trousers send you over the edge, you cry out loudly and only see white as you close your eyes. Your hips buck one, two, three times before your body goes completely lax and your head drops on Albus' shoulder.

"I love you," you whisper, the words are out before you can stop them.

"I love you too," he replies.

* * *

_Dear Mother,_

_You were right, as always. This time being different was so much more than a curse. Better yet, it wasn't a curse at all. I apologize Mother, I apologize for being so ignorant. I was confused, but I am not anymore._

_I found what I needed, all thanks to being different. I love you Mother. Please, send Father my love as well._

_Yours,  
__Scorpius_

* * *

You're lying in Albus' four-poster, your head is resting on his shoulder and his hand is playing with your hair. The curtains are closed and charms are casted to keep out the Gryffindor's roommates. You're waiting for him to say something; you know he wants to.

"Is it later yet?" he asks and you nod slowly. You know you can't avoid the subject forever. You swallow, he waits.

"This summer vacation, I turned sixteen. My mother is half Veela, therefore I am part Veela as well. When they told me, I didn't want to listen. Mother gave me that book, but I never read it. I thought that if I would pretend that I was still normal, it would go away. But then I saw you. It wasn't like I never noticed you before, but now I _really _noticed you. I just wanted to have you all to myself," you whisper, before pausing to breath. Albus' green eyes are fixated on your face; he isn't speaking as he waits patiently for you to continue.

"Every time you touched me, it sent tingles down my spine. When you laughed, I couldn't look away and when you started to talk to me, I was over the moon. I fell in love with you the first time we kissed," you continue, his hand his now tracing circles on your back, you feel yourself relaxing under the touch.

"I didn't think for one moment that it was the Veela inside of me who caused all of this. But then you said it, you said that you realized in the beginning of the school year that you liked me. And I freaked out. Because that meant it wasn't until the Veela inside me settled down that you started to like me. I was convinced it was all its doing, I didn't know any better, so I ran. I spend the rest of the holiday at Malfoy Manor, only coming out of my room for dinner. When your sister gave me the book in the train, I read it immediately. I didn't think it was possible to absorb so much information at once," Albus chuckled at this.

"Thank you for telling me this," he says, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of your nose, which you wrinkle as a reaction to that.

"I should have told you sooner," you tell him, and he shuts you up by placing his lips against yours.

"What's done is done. You told me now. That is what's most important," he whispers against your lips. You shiver.

"For a Gryffindor you're awfully wise," you say, and he laughs loudly.

* * *

"Where are you going?" you ask curiously, and slightly nervously. Albus just rolls his eyes and continues dragging you along by the hand.

"I told you, you'll see," he says again, you let out a soft grumbling sounds and he just laughs. At the amount of stairs you've climbed, you know you are at the seventh floor. But you have no idea why. And Albus isn't telling you.

"Stay right here," he tells you when you reach a hallway, you doubt you've actually been there before. You do as he says and watch with a raised eyebrow as Albus paces a certain part of the wall three times.

"What are you-" you begin, but your mouth falls open in shock as a door appears. "Where did that come from?"

Albus grins and grabs your head, pulling you through the appeared door. "This is the Room of Requirement. My dad told me about it. It gives you whatever you need, bar for food. You have to pass the wall three times thinking about what you want," he tells you.

The room is large, larger than Albus' room, smaller than your own. Red and green are entwined together, the final touches all done in silver and gold. Albus wraps his arms around your waist from behind and presses his lips against the spot below your ear.

"The colours represent us," he whispers before turning you around in his arms and pressing your lips together in kiss. You don't break apart as he steers you to the bed and you fall onto it.

He crawls on top of you, a knee on either side of your body, and continues kissing. It's nothing like the first time, nor the second time, which both happened in moments of passion. This is slow and careful. His hands go to the buttons of your robes, and he looks at you for approval. You nod slowly, and he starts undoing them, one by one. He follows his hands with his mouth, pressing kisses into your skin, lower and lower, until he reaches the hemline of your trousers.

"Okay?" he asks.

"_Yes_," you confirm immediately, remembering the last time he asked the exact same question. The last time you gave the exact same answer.

He opens the button of your trousers, and then he's pulling them down. He doesn't stop until he has taken them off completely, before trailing his hands up your legs again, hooking his thumbs in your boxers and pulling those down as well. You've never been so exposed, naked, except for the white blouse that is still hanging on your shoulders.

You want to protest, you want to order him to remove his clothes as well, but then his mouth is around your erection and your head falls against the mattress. The tingles start in your cock, and travel upwards at lightning speed, setting all your nerve-endings on fire. He starts moving, guided by your moans and the bucking of your hips.

"S-stop," you stammer, "Albus, stop, I'm coming," you choke out, but he doesn't. Better yet, he continues even more enthusiastically than before. You try to hold out, you try so hard, but the longer he continues, the closer you get. You cry out and spill yourself into his mouth, he swallows everything with a smug look on his face before pulling off and crawling up your body.

Your hands claw at his shirt, and instead of unbuttoning it, like you did with yours, you pull it over his head, before catching his lips in a kiss. You can taste yourself on his tongue, and he moans into your mouth.

"I want to be inside of you," he mutters against your lips after the kiss breaks. His words send shivers down your spine, and you nod immediately. He rolls off of you and takes off his trousers as well, your eyes widen as you notice he isn't wearing underwear. He just grins.

His hands trail down your body as he covers it with his own, he takes his time, and when he finally reaches his destination, you're already half hard again. Goosebumps cover your skin.

His finger strokes over your entrance, and then he stops. His eyes find yours. He doesn't ask the question out loud this time, but you can read the words in his eyes and you nod. His hand retreats as he fishes his wand from the pocket of his trousers. The spell he casts sounds unfamiliar to you. But when you feel his finger return to your entrance, you realize it must have been a lubrication charm, as his finger is now coated in slightly cold, slick liquid.

He pushes in slowly, and when his finger is finally inside all the way, you feel yourself let out a breath you didn't know you had been holding. It feels strange, but not unpleasant. Uncomfortable, but not disturbingly so.

"Can I move?" he whispers, and you nod. The finger inside of you starts moving slowly, in and out at first, and after a while, it is curling inside of you as well. The uncomfortable feeling is starting to leave, and you feel your cock getting harder again.

"Add another," you tell Albus. His finger pulls out, and two push back in. This time it burns, but you tell yourself it will go away. He doesn't pause and keeps his fingers moving, curling and scissoring, stretching you. The burn is intense, tears are prickling behind your eyes but you force yourself to relax. When he finally pushes in a third finger as well, you're a thrashing mess, hips bucking off the mattress as Albus' fingers move inside of you.

"You, need _you_," you choke out, and Albus seems to understand because he pulls his fingers free and casts the spell he casts on his fingers again, this time using it to cover his cock. You move closer to the middle of the bed, he follows.

You both have no idea how to do this, but you want to watch each other while you do. You hook your hands behind your knees,; Albus hikes one of your legs over his shoulder and drapes the other one around his waist.

"Okay?" he asks.

"Always okay," you whisper, and he leans down to kiss you. While he does, he positions himself at your entrance, and then he's pushing inside. It hurts more than you expect, even if you are prepared. The burn is incredible as your muscles try to push out the intrusion. A tear rolls down your cheek, but before it can fall, Albus kisses it away.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Don't be," you say, your voice coming out so much shakier than you desired. You both stay still for an undetermined amount of time, before you feel secure enough to tell Albus he can move.

He does, pulling out almost entirely and then pushing back in, and immediately you feel the burn disappear into the background as shockwaves run through your entire body, making every single cell sing with pleasure. You can feel the magic take over your body, making your head spin faster and faster until it just suddenly all stops.

"Wow," Albus whispers, the only indication he gives you to let you know he felt the same. You don't have time to reply, because as soon as the word leaves his lips, he starts moving again.

You build a steady rhythm, the rhythmical sound of skin slapping against skin is extremely erotic and your moans are the only thing that join it in filling the room.

Soon the heat in the pit of your stomach is nearly unbearable, and silent moans are the only things falling from your lips. Albus mutters sweet nonsense into the crook of your neck as he moves and then reaches for your cock.

You nearly explode at the hand that wraps around the pulsing length, and then when Albus starts moving his calloused hand you lose it, and come with a shout. You clench around the cock still inside of you.

Albus comes with a cry muffled in your shoulder and he sags down on top of you like a death weight, but you don't mind. You wrap your arms around Albus and let him manoeuvre you onto your side and he presses his lips to the side of your head.

The room smells of sweat and sex and Albus, and you decide it is possibly one of the most pleasant scents you've ever smelled. He presses wet kisses to your mouth which you return eagerly.

"I love you," you whisper. Because you really do. Veela or no Veela, differences or no differences. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. A Potter and a Malfoy. It doesn't matter. You're hopelessly in love with Albus Severus Potter.

"I love you too." And he's hopelessly in love with you too.

* * *

**That was it! I really want to thank everyone who left a review, because they mean a whole lot to me! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
